Camp Orlando
by mkp2008
Summary: Gibbs and crew are summoned to teach at a US special forces camp over the summer. To top it off Gibbs is put in charge of 5 very different teenagers. But, will Gibbs find love in the end? Kate's alive, so is Ziva...catfights potential. ch6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from NCIS. All names used for characters where made from my imagination (Chelsea, Alex, Jason, and Marc are all ORIGINAL characters, Harley is to).Any names are honest coincidences.

Note Madison is the name I am using for Gibbs late daughter (not sure if she has an offical name yet or not).

Summery: Gibbs and crew are summoned to teach at a "camp" in Orlando about US special forces. 5 completely diffrent teens, from 5 completely diffrent backgrounds, all in Gibbs care. Insanity follows as Gibbs finds the love he's been searching for...in a way he never expected. NO DEAD KATE! So be on the look out for Ziva/Kate cat fights.

* * *

"Awww lighten up Gibbs; it'll be fun." Gibbs glared out the window of the SUV as the car past yet another obnoxiously bright Disney World sign. Abby pouted at her boss's dreary demeanor. The car lurched to a sudden stop causing Abby's head to hit the back of Gibbs seat.

"Tony! What the hell!" Tony glared back at Kate.

"Well Kate; let's see you drive in this hell maze people call "Orlando".

"Actually Tony this is Kissimmee we're about 5 miles from the…"

"Shut up Probie." McGee put his hands up in surrender and went back to skimming through magazines in the pouch behind Tony's seat.

"I don't know if you have realized yet Tony, but McGee isn't technically a probie anymore."

"Ziva.."

"TONY!"

"What!"

"You just missed our turn." Tony cussed roadways and exits while rubbing the spot Gibbs had smacked when he yelled.

"Tony if you could get over your "masculine" self…" Ziva interrupted Kate.

"Or mature whichever comes first."

"Yeah, anyway you should have let me drive."

"Well it doesn't matter Kate since neither of us has ever driven here before."

"You know Anthony; I knew the man whose father originally engineered this entire road back before it was an interstate." Tony began smacking his head on the steering wheel.

* * *

Harley Devane sat quietly at a table marked "Gibbs". She was typing on her laptop to her friend back home Thomas Grammar. She was the only one her so far from her "platoon". She had yet to meet "Leroy Jethro Gibbs". A discharged marine who supposedly had authority issues, or at least that was what Director Sheppard had said. Her brown hair fell into her blue eyes as she fidgeted in both impatience and anxiety. The door to the dining room swung open with a bang.

"Tony! Just drop it!"

"Well Kate…"

"Dinozzo! Shut up."

"Sorry Boss." Gibbs glared at Tony. He wasn't very happy about being there in the first place, but Jen had just informed him not only would he be teaching a field training class, a history of the marines, and would HAVE to do a speech; but to put the cherry on this he was going to be in charge of 5 teenagers.

"Cheer up Gibbs, I'm sure these kids will be great!" Gibbs wished he could be as optimistic as Abby.

"So where are they at?"

"Well we could go find the director." Gibbs gave Ziva her answer via death glare.

"Or we could just go to the table marked Gibbs." She motioned over to a table in the corner with a lone girl sitting at it typing on a laptop.

"I thought I had 5 of the things."

"They may be late boss."

"Excellent observation Tony." Gibbs swallowed hard. Something to him this would be the most life changing experience in his whole life. He walked over to the table and sat his coffee down.

"I thought there where supposed to be five of you." Harley looked up at the man. This must have been him.

"They aren't here yet sir….general…lieutenant…." Gibbs felt a small pang of warmth in his chest. A scowl relaxed into a kind smile. That was the same thing Abby had said when he first met her…well the end part was. For some reason she seemed to remind him of Abby.

"Just Gibbs. So I'm your…"

"Platoon leader is what the paper says si..Gibbs." He smiled at the girl and took a seat.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Harley Devane."

"How old are you?"

"16." That defiantly hit a mark in Gibbs heart. 'Madison would have been 16…' He thought to himself.

"I think the others are here now sir." Gibbs looked around and saw four more teens headed in their direction. One girl and three guys. The girl had long dark auburn hair with strawberry highlights. One boy had jet black and board straight hair that went to his ears. The second had messy blonde hair, but at least it wasn't long. The third had brown hair that was both poofy and long; the back was equal length with his chin. Gibbs shuddered these kids couldn't have been more different. The girl introduced herself as Chelsea Darton, an all around athlete and apparent health nut. The first boy was Marcus "Marc" Lavery, from what Gibbs could tell he was the 'outcast' sort, the darker side of Goth or he might have just been 'punk'. The second boy was Jason Emerald; he put off the 'jock' vibe. The third and final boy was Alex Hooper, he seemed to be the only 'normal' one…if Gibbs could past the hair. Actually Alex had an essence of McGee to him.

'Oh joy.' Gibbs thought. 'An Angel, a devil, a sports fanatic, a computer geek, and a well whatever you could all a prep/jock. This is gonna be fun.."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from NCIS. All names used for characters where made from my imagination (Chelsea, Alex, Jason, and Marc are all ORIGINAL characters).Any names are honest coincidences.

Summery: Gibbs and crew are summoned to teach at a "camp" in Orlando about US special forces. Insanity insures. On the good side; KATE ISN'T DEAD! And Gibbs finds love.

The kids where all sitting at the table as the rest of Gibbs' team walked up. As they did, Gibbs faced a dilemma. How would he refer to them as a whole? Kids might make them feel under-estimated…he knew that wouldn't be good. Young Adults? Sounded stupid. Adolescents? Even worse. Saying all right now teens would get him laughed at. 'What about ya'll…' he mentally slapped himself. What would he call a team of teenagers to address them as whole? Then he slapped himself again, this time physically. Harley looked at him quizzically.

"Gibbs sir, are you alright?" He shook his head.

"Yes Harley I'm fine. Now team; I would like you to meet my other team, the people I work with." Marc grumbled under his breath,

"Joy." Chelsea was rolling a soccer ball around her lap. Alex was messing with some sort of mobile thing. Jason was leaned back talking to a young woman at the table next to them and Harley sat blinking at him waiting for him to continue. This was NOT going to work. He glared at the group.

"Mr. Lavery! You will NOT back-talk or be a smart ass under me. Ms. Darton, put that ball down and listen. Mr. Hooper…" he snatched the device (much to Alex's protest) "I had better not EVER see you playing around with this thing when I or another official here or ever is addressing you. And Mr. Emerald, QUIT flirting with that girl." The group was looking at him surprise.

"Now. I will lay down one of my first rules with you. When I am talking to you, one on one or as a group lecture; you WILL listen to me and give me your full attention. Is that clear?" All of them nodded still slightly shocked except Alec who just glowered at him. Gibbs turned directly to him, leaning over the table into his face.

"Mr. Lavery I asked you a question." Marc glared back and sneered.

"Your point?"

"I expect an answer."

"You can expect all you want. You can't tell me what to do, you aren't my dad."

"And I'm damn glad by what I've seen so far. But, while you're here; you are under my watch. So like it or not until you step foot off this establishment, I am your daddy." Gibbs straightened back up.

"And that goes for all of you. I am in charge of you, so will listen to me, and follow my orders. If you don't like it, go home. Do you all understand that?" Everyone but Marc nodded again. Gibbs caught Marc's eyes, and gave him a strong glare.

"Is that understood Mr. Lavery?" Marc glared back.

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes sir." Marc grumbled.

"I couldn't hear you speak up." Marc stood.

"I said YES SIR!" He sat back down and glared.

"Good Lavery, now we just work on that attitude and we'll be fine." Marc didn't say anything but crossed his arms and scowled. Gibbs nodded as a signal that conversation was over, before starting his first speech again.

"As I was saying, these are my co-workers. Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, retired agent Katlin Todd who works strictly in the office now, our lab technician Abby Scuito, our medical examiner Dr. Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer." Tony grinned.

"Hi." Ziva smiled a fake smile and waved quickly before turning away. Abby grinned a huge Abby-esq. grin and waved wildly. Kate smiled sweetly and shook the nearest teen's hand. Ducky stepped forward,

"Ducky please, no one hardly ever calls me Dr. Mallard; to formal for my taste in a work place." Jimmy smiled meekly and squeaked out a 'hi', before hiding behind Ducky. McGee stepped forward then,

"Hi, you can just all me Mc…" Tony threw an arm around him

"We call him probie." McGee slapped Tony's arm off and glared at him. Tony blinked innocently.

"What?"

"You know what." McGee said as he leaned in Tony's direction. Tony slid a tiny step back.

"DINOZZO, McGee! Cut it out. Act civilized for once." Tony hung his head.

"Sorry boss."

"Yeah, sorry Gibbs."

"You better be." He gave them a warning look, before he introduced each of the kids. When he was done he cleared his throat and waited for a second for the kids to give him there attention.

"Now, it's 17 hundred, we meet back for dinner tonight at 18 hundred. That gives you an hour to get to your rooms get unpacked, freshen up and whatever else. Be here at 18 hundred; no later. Harley, Chelsea; Ziva will walk you to your room; she will also be in the room with you girls, as well as two from another group. This means she is in charge of your room, as well as the girls in the adjoining room."

"Joy…" Ziva looked thrilled (not).

"Well come on ladies." Harley and Chelsea grabbed their things and followed her. Kate also went that way; she wasn't in their room but in the room next to it.

"Now men get your things and follow Dinozzo here and McGee. I'll meet you in our room in a few minuets; I need to talk with Director Shepard first though." The boys got their stuff and followed Tony and McGee. Ducky and Jimmy headed off to find where they would be sleeping while Abby stayed behind to wait for Gibbs. Once he had "talked" with Jen he headed back and Abby walked with him.

"Was it really necessary to be so…well mean?" Gibbs looked at Abby from the corner of his eye.

"Yes. I can tell you right now Abby, these kids need discipline. Especially that one." He made a motion to Marc's ID card Abby was holding (along with everyone else's).

"Are you sure Gibbs?" Abby pulled out Harley's card.

"Don't go there Abbs. I know she's a good kid; they all are. I can tell, they just a way to show it. And besides, I know other people like Harley; she'll take everything I say as my way of showing I care."

"That's so sweet that you care Gibbs." She handed him the boys ID stuff as they walked up to the door's to the hotel rooms.

"But who else do you know that you know is like that?" Gibbs eyes twinkled as he turned to smile at Abby.

"I'll see you at dinner Abby." He turned and walked into he and the boy's room.

"Wait Gibbs! That's not fair!" She stomped her foot and pouted before noticing other people in the hallway looking at her oddly.

"Heh..." She smiled and darted into the girl's room.

Well that's all for now folks! If you couldn't tell Gibbs was alluding to the fact Harley reminds him of Abby. Note that updates my be few and far between or too much with too little time as prom is 3 weeks away, after that we have a huge tournament for my quizbowl/academic team; we have a weekend vaction planned soon to. Along with lots of big projects, and I'm supposed to start an 8th class like next month, so be warned. Oh and be nice and please review! (Hope I didn't make Gibbs seem to mean/hardcore btw…)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here but Harley, Chelsea, Marc, Alex and Jason. Now that that's done, I have a contest for you. Anyone who can guess ALL of the cameo characters mentioned in this chapter gets a cookie! And it's the next chapter a day before I post it. So if you care to participate leave your e-mail address and you may get a chance to "win". If you win you will gat an e-mail from or Have fun and enjoy!

* * *

Abby closed the door behind her then turned to face the girls. 

"Here are your ID badges, they double as room keys so DON'T lose em'." Harley took hers and looked at it before putting it around her neck.

"Neat." Chelsea on the other hand looked somewhat appalled at her picture.

"Ah! How could they use such a HORRIBLE picture of me! I look so….fat!" Ziva, Kate, Abby, and Harley looked a bit oddly at the girl who was twig thin but toned.

"Chels, they used the picture you sent them with your application." Chelsea turned to Harley,

"What was I thinking!" Harley was taken aback by surprise. Kate sighed and walked over to Chelsea.

"Don't worry about it first and second you are not fat, by any means. You look wonderful."

"Speak for yourself!" Chelsea turned and stalked to the bathroom. Kate looked somewhat confused by the girls response.

"I was only trying to help." Ziva shot a look at the bathroom.

"Sheesh, what's _her_ problem?" Kate looked at Ziva and shrugged. There was a knock on the door causing Abby to open it again. McGee stuck his head in.

"Hey, uhhh Gibbs wants us to meet in our room; he just got a copy of the master schedule." They nodded; Ziva and Abby followed McGee out, while Kate told Harley to head down to dinner. They would all meet there later.

Kate left for the boys' room passing the three of them as she entered. She felt she was being started at so she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Jason staring at her from down the hall. 'Oh great' she thought closing the door.

"So we got our schedule?" everyone else nodded.

"Fun." Kate took the schedule from Tony.

* * *

**Schedule for "US Special Forces Camp". (parentheses) Denotes an assistant, not a teacher.**

**_BREAKFAST_  
**

**8:00-10:00** Breakfast _As Assigned_

**8:00-10:00**

(_note students participating in these classes have willing agreed to forfit thier breakfast times for an earlier one provided by the hotel at 7:30_)

Anatomy & Physiology _Dr. Mallard/(Palmer)_

Computer Basics_ Todd/McGee_

Undercover _Farnell_

**10:00-12:00**

Kickboxing _Todd/Dinozzo/(David)_

Fitness _Merek/Trada_

Technologies _McGee_

Interrogation Technique _Brass/Grissom_

The Criminal Mind _Gideon_

The Un-American Way _Cane_

Seat of Power _Sheppard_

_**AFTERNOON A  
**_

**1200-1300**Lunch A _as Assigned_

**1300-1500**

History of Marine _Gibbs_

History of Army_ Granthum_

History of Air force _Merek_

History of Coast Guard _Braswell_

Secret Service _Todd_

Patriotism _Cane_

_**AFTERNOON B**__  
_

**(AB)1200-1400**

Amerish History Dr. Mallard

Weight Lifting Dinozzo

The Right Direction Sheppard

**1400-1500** Lunch B As Assigned

_**EARLY EVENING**_

**1500-1700**

Field Training _Gibbs/Merek/Braswell/(David)_

Combat Training _Granthum/Trada/Cane_

How to deal with the female coworker _Dinozzo/Farnell_

How to deal with the male coworker _Sheppard/Todd_

**1700-1800** Open Gym/Dinner Prep _As Assigned_

_**DINNER A**  
_

**1800-2000** Dinner A _As Assigned_

Public Speaking _Sheppard/Farnell_

Computer Work _Todd/Merek_

Save a life _Braswell/Palmer_

Wrestling _Trada_

_**DINNER B**  
_

1800-2000

Lab Ratting 101 _Scuito/McGee_

Psychology _Dr. Mallard_

Foreign Affairs _David_

**2000-2200** Dinner B _As Assigned_

**2200-2300**

Down Time _As Assigned_

_

* * *

_Kate stared blankly at the paper.

"Tony…teaching a class, about girls?" Tony grinned and threw his arm around Kate.

"I know. I can't wait to see those eager faces of all those unstructured young men, waiting to be enlightened in the art of dealing with the female co-worker." His head whipped to the right as Kate slapped him across the face.

* * *

Harley walked over to her table, noting Marc was already sitting there. As she sat down she noticed him watching her out of the corner of his eye. 

"We have to sit with our teams."

"I don't do teams."

"Well then we have to sit with our groups."

"I don't do groups."

"Ok." Harley shrugged and went back to eating. He bit his lip and glared.

"Do you have to be so…_.nice_?" His voice dripped with acid.

"No, I just am." He stared at her in silence expecting her to ask why he was so mean. It didn't happen.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm so mean or whatever?" She gazed back at him.

"No. It's your business not mine. If you want to me know, I would expect you would tell me. Or hint at you wanting me to ask, which you haven't." He looked at her in surprise. No one, especially a girl had actually gone this long without being obnoxious in some manner or just leaving. Maybe he was wrong with his first impression of her. Silently he relaxed a little, though he was still rigid in stature. The seat next to Harley moved and Jason sat down, before shoveling food into his mouth. Chelsea, who had just sat down between Harley and Marc, looked at him in disgust before looking at her food in the same manner. As Alex took the last seat at the table before Chelsea what was wrong. She looked back at him.

"This food, if you can even call it that, is beyond gross. Look at it! It's seeping with grease and dripping with fat. Pizza? So not good for me, and these french fries have the nutritional value of pulp!" Everyone there looked at her in surprise.

"Why does it matter?" Marc hissed. Chelsea glared at him.

"Umm, it's unhealthy."

"Well just don't eat it. Isn't that what your types do anyway?" Chelsea looked viciously at him.

"I'll have you know…" The blooming argument was interrupted by a very loud belch. Everyone turned and looked at Jason. He grinned.

"Nice dude. 7 out of 10." Jason turned to Alex looking offended.

"Se…sev…SEVEN! Well then let's see what you got captain of the starship lame-o." Alex scoffed, before his soda and chugging it all in one giant gulp. Chelsea looked even more disgusted, while Harley watched with a raised eyebrow. Alex leaned back took a few gulps of air, and…

_BBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBB _

Now everyone in the whole dining hall stared at their table. Alex sat up and grinned at Jason. Jason was thoroughly surprised. But didn't like being outdone, so in stead of admitting defeat turned to Marc.

"Ok, we've both had our turn. What about you?" Marc glowered at him.

"I'm not getting involved in your stupid childish game." Jason sneered.

"What's tha' matter? Afraid you'll lose demon boy?" Marc growled tensing up. Harley noticed and turned to Jason.

"Jason! Stop it. You're not being funny, you're being mean."

"Hey, stay out of it Ms. Goody Two-Shoes."

"I don't need you to defend me, especially against _him_." Jason turned to Marc.

"What's that supposed to mean fa…"

"_**It means you should shut up**._" Everyone turned and saw Gibbs standing rigidly behind Harley.

"Now I don't know what has been going on, but it better stop. You are under my command here, and I will not having you acting like a bunch of hoodlums! Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. Gibbs turned to Jason.

"I do not ever want to hear that from you again Emerald, and that includes your 'display'. The rest of us have the curtsey of with holding our bodily functions, so you can to. Hooper, the same goes for you and you had also better not ever do it for the sake of a dare or game when you are at dinner or in any other public setting. Lavery, I've said it once, and this will be my last time; keep you attitude in order!" Gibbs went to walk away but shot one last look at Chelsea.

"And Ms. Darton, eat. NOW." He stalked off while the kids sat there in silence before finishing their meals, listing to a welcoming speech and then heading off to bed so they could catch a good start the next day for their first real day at camp.

* * *

Ok, so chapter 3 out of the way and working on chapter 4. Have fun if you choose to participate in my 'contest'. Remember leave your response on your reviews. And as a note to my reviewers. THANK YOU! All feedback is appreciated:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here but Harley, Chelsea, Marc, Alex and Jason. Now that that's done, I have a contest for you. Anyone who can guess ALL of the cameo characters mentioned in the last chapter gets a cookie! And it's the next chapter a day before I post it. So if you care to participate leave your e-mail address and you may get a chance to "win". If you win you will gat an e-mail from or Have fun and enjoy!

* * *

It was said that silence was never good thing when in the presence of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In this case, this defiantly held truer than words could speak or the mind could feel. The only sound as a matter of fact in the hotel room was the low hum of the computer he sat at. At the moment if looks could kill (and non-living pieces of matter could be killed) said computer would have 12 feet under. A banner ran across the screen that flashed error every other second. His third cup of coffee swished dangerously in his increasingly tight grip. The staring contest between him and the computer was interrupted by a timid tapping on the door. 

"What!" He yelled out sending the door a vicious look.

"Mr. Gibbs?..." The irritated glare softened into a warm welcoming look. He stood up and walked over to the door, swinging it open and looking out to see a very surprised and slightly scared looking Harley. He gave her a warm smile.

"Sorry about yelling. Now what are you doing here? Don't you have a class thing to be at?" Harley looked up at him blinking her big blue eyes which seemed to be pleading for something.

"I do sir, but…you see I have Dr. Mallard's class…" In the back of Gibbs' mind he imagined that (even as much as he loved Ducky) would be enough of reason for anyone to be skipping.

"…and well. I already have had anatomy before, because I like those things a lot."

"So why did you sign up for it then and skip now?" Harley looked at him timidly.

"Well, I would be there but Dr. Mallard said that since I already was well versed in the subject that I would better assist than learn, but Mr. Palmer is already there."

"And?"

"And…he said it would be a waste of time for me to help when he already had more than enough help…even though he didn't really sound to thrilled about Jimmy being there…but anyway he said I should be there for when he does mock-autopsies and such but as for now, I shouldn't waste my time being there because I couldn't gain much from it." Harley looked a little worried at that part of her statement. Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder.

"He doesn't mean that badly. I'm sure he likes you, he's just one who believes that people shouldn't waste time or a valuable mind on things they already know. And from what I can see, you are a very intelligent girl." Harley looked up at him with a hopeful look.

"But, that still doesn't explain why you are here." The look fell a bit.

"Well Gibbs sir, I can't be in my room right now because the only time's we are allowed in unsupervised rooms is after curfew (and then it has to be OUR room) or during break, but then we have to have our guardian's permission and they have to escort us, but anyway, I can't wander around either. So, I was wondering if maybe…I could stay here with you? But only until 10 when next class starts!" She blurted the last part out. Gibbs sighed, he knew she should be in "class" but he frankly thought a lot of the things there where a bit stupid anyway. Most of things of course being rules.

"Well, I shouldn't but screw the rules. Just don't make a mess or whatever." Harley grinned and threw her arms around in a giant bear hug.

"Oh thank you Gibbs!" He managed to pat her back despite being nearly squeezed to death.

"Your welcome." Harley darted inside while Gibbs closed the door behind them. Harley spun around looking over the room. Aside from the piles of clothing (and to her amused disgust) boxers she noticed the evil computer. Raising an eyebrow she turned to Gibbs.

"That computer's infected with something." Gibbs' voice was dripped in distain. Harley looked at him quizzically.

"It's just looks like a glitch in the program. Not that hard to fix sir." He gave Harley a reproachful look.

"You can fix that?" Harley nodded.

"Yes sir." He gave her a slightly doubting look.

"Then why aren't you fixing it?" Harley looked at him in surprise but sat down nonetheless. With a simple press of control-alt-delete, and a few mouse clicks the message bar was gone. Gibbs looked in surprise at the computer then at Harley.

"You're good with this stuff?"

"Yes sir, dad's a chemist of sorts so he uses a lot of new technology and he shares it with me." Gibbs grinned.

"Well, I think you have a place to be during Dr. Mallard's class."

* * *

Soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. School just got out, but it's been hectic! I am going on vacation for a few days, so hopefully I'll get a few minutes to write in peace. Enjoy what you have! Thanks for your reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTEST ANNOUNCMENT: If you enter and guess correct you will get a VERY special prize a secret chapter that won't be posted for a few months. So please enter! Contest details are in the previous chapters. So please enter, I feel unloved cuz no one has. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from NCIS. All names used for characters where made from my imagination (Chelsea, Alex, Jason, and Marc are all ORIGINAL characters).Any names are honest coincidences. For this chapter I do not own Twix Ice Cream bars. Wish I did, I'd have a never ending supply!

Summery: Gibbs and crew are summoned to teach at a "camp" in Orlando about US special forces. Insanity insures. On the good side; KATE ISN'T DEAD! And Gibbs finds love.

* * *

Harley sat back taking a bite of her Twix ice cream bar frowning slightly when she felt ice cream and a sheet of chocolate but no piece of cookie. She swallowed that bite and took another; this one has three pieces of cookie in it. She smiled finishing off the bar, licking a piece of caramel of the wrapper and tossing said wrapper into the garbage bin behind her. 

"Comfy?" Harley looked over to her right to see Gibbs sitting at the other side of the desk with a raised eye brow.

"Yep." She said grinning. He shook his head and went back to surveying his "class". 40 teenagers. 4 of which where in his charge. Much to Gibbs secret joy however the four where at the same table. They where starting to get along. Starting to work like a team. Of course Gibbs hid this very well, the same way he did with his team. Who actually he noticed had a few similarities with the kids. The most obvious was Jason, who screamed of Tony. Chelsea reminded him to a point of Kate. Alex of McGee. Marc was a tough one. He (quite obviously) looked like Abby, in his style at least, his personality though…well deep down somewhere in Gibbs; he saw a lot of himself in Marc. Well his teenage self. Gibbs, though having never wore black in that manner, had discipline problems in his youth.

Sipping on his coffee he looked over at Harley. Due to her two morning classes (Anatomy & Kickboxing) she had opted out of the first afternoon class and had sweet talked her way into 'aiding' Gibbs with his History of Marines class. That was why she was there now, feet propped on the desk, leaned back in a computer chair, and playing with a bouncy ball. In Gibbs' mind he was looking at Abby. He took another sip and went to his 'roll sheet'. 40 teens in the class, and there where still 3 absent. He growled this was going to be fun. Just then one boy ran in the door and snatched a seat at one of the tables. Gibbs looked up at him.

"John Sir. John Rose. Dwayne is sick, at the nurse." Gibbs looked at his roll. Sure enough two of three missing had just been named. He made the little marks on the sheet before looking up again.

"Don't be late again. If I can cut my lunch to be here on time, so can you."

"Yes Sir." Gibbs nodded. At least this kid had manners. He looked at the last name before glancing at Harley. She looked over.

"Whatcha need?" He handed her the roll.

"There's one missing." She looked at him blankly.

"Find him." Gibbs barked in his Gibbs tone. Harley jumped slightly but took the roll darting off towards the door.

"Harley!" She wiped around.

"When you find him, get his butt here, and turn that thing in for me."

"Will do!" She chirped walking out the door. He stood up and stretched. Looking out at his 'class' he barked.

"Hey! This is my class. Not social hour. You are here to study the history of the Marines not the history of your neighbor's social life." Everyone was turned to him now.

"Good. Now first things first." Gibbs went on to (clearly) define the rules, as well as what he expected from them. After he gave the class a basic work sheet asking for personal information Harley darted back in saying the kid was in the nurse with a broken foot and that the roll sheet was turned in. Gibbs nodded, and that class finished off peacefully. The next class would prove…well interesting.

* * *

HAHA! That's what you guys for not leaving me more reviews! Cliff hangers, the author's best and only weapon. Heh, well if ya'll are nice and give me LOTS of reviews I will not leave the next chapter a Cliffie.Promise. I'm Sorry that's been so long, and that this is so short. It's all I have time for. Don't kill me.And don't forget the contest. Later! 


	6. Chapter 6

**CONTEST ANNOUNCMENT: If you enter and guess correct you will get a VERY special prize a secret chapter that won't be posted for a few months. So please enter! Contest details are in the previous chapters. So please enter, I feel unloved cuz no one has. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from NCIS. All names used for characters where made from my imagination (Chelsea, Alex, Jason, and Marc are all ORIGINAL characters).Any names are honest coincidences. I own Annie as well (and she is in now way related to the happy go lucky red head, this one is…well you'll see).

Summery: Gibbs and crew are summoned to teach at a "camp" in Orlando about US special forces. Insanity insures. On the good side; KATE ISN'T DEAD! And Gibbs finds love.

* * *

Harley yawned tiredly as she lazily leaned against the side of a brick building. She was the first one there for "Field Training". Supposedly they where going to be learning about crime scene things and basic combat but with Gibbs as her teacher she had a distinct feeling they would be learning A LOT more. Which speaking of where was everyone? She looked at her map it said field A… Looking more closely she realized field A was all the way on the other end of the building.

"Fu…..dge Monkies!" She yelled stumbling to her feet and running like fire was on her tail towards the field. As luck would have it she ran slam into Gibbs back. She wobbled and fell back. She could feel eyes staring at her.

"Harley?" She gulped.

"Yes sir?"

"Where were you?" She cringed sitting up.

"Over on the other side of the building." Silence. She tensed up. She just knew she was going get it.

"Next time you find out where the class is getting moved to do me and the rest of us a favor and tell us!"

"I'm sorry sir! The ma….what?" She looked at Gibbs oddly as she felt his shadow fall over her. He had a hand stretched out. She took it and he pulled her up. He looked at her flatly.

"Excuse me sir what did you say?" Gibbs looked at her shortly.

"I said next time you are informed of a change in location, would you kindly tell someone. Now do I need to repeat it again or did you understand me?" Harley blinked in surprise but nodded quickly. Gibbs relaxed into a smile and patted her back.

"Now come on, I have a class to run." He walked back to where she had been sitting a moment before. Deciding to go with what he said Harley (and the rest of the class) walked over that way. Gibbs turned to look them and instructed them to sit down. Harley plopped down in her just vacated spot. She rested her head against the wall as everyone moved about sitting down. Off to the side people where getting pushed over as one eccentric person headed her way. Hopping down next to Harley Chelsea looked around at all the kids before looking back at Harley.

"Why where you there earlier. In the history class? I don't remember seeing you on the roll." Harley raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I'm aiding Gibbs." Harley said absently.

"Oh. Really? I wanna aid for someone. Think I can aid in his class if I drop?" Harley wanted to laugh.

"Well you can; if you pick up and extra morning class. You know the ones from EIGHT to ten?" Chelsea's eyes widened in horror. Harley laughed.

"I didn't figure you would." Chelsea shook her head and shuddered. Harley smiled looking back out to Gibbs who was ready to start.

"Ok class. As you all should know this is field training. I am special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I'm also an ex-marine so if you think you wanna tangle with me take your chance." He was met with silence.

"Now in this class we will be teaching crime scene procedures as well as combat tactics. So if you are one of these little pansies who doesn't like to get dirty I've got some advice. Leave. Now!" He waited for a second. No one budged.

"I'm not kidding and this is your last chance. We'll be outside in the heat, in the dirt, and in the trees. So if you'd think you can handle it get out." Nothing.

"Alright then let me start by saying this isn't for babies. I don't want any whining or other such baby actions. You all are almost grown adults. And…" Gibbs stopped seeing a hand stuck up in the group. It belonged to a younger looking girl with bright red curls in a ponytail that looked to high and to tight. He sighed.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Gibbs sir. I think you should know that not everyone here is even near being an adult. I'm only twelve." 'God if this is punishment; I swear I'm sorry for it all. Everything. Even slapping Dinozzo…well, maybe not that.' He thought staring to the sky.

"That's nice. Well don't expect any special treatment for it." He was about to start lecturing again.

"I don't need any special treatment. If anything everyone else here but me does. Didn't you realize I'm the YOUNGEST person here. And that this camp is for 14 and older but I'm so capable that I passed all the tests, with scores better than some the older kids here." Gibbs glared at her.

"That's nice."

"Annie. Annie Andrews. Black belt and top in my school. Which goes up to…" Gibbs cut her off.

"I wasn't looking for a name Mrs. Andrews. I was going to say let me finish my lecture. Is that ok with you?" Annie sneered obviously not appreciating the attention (or lack therefore of).

"Yes you can continue."

"Alright then." Gibbs went on with the procedures and said they would be running an obstical course. When they got through it they would give there name to the woman on the other side (Ziva). The teens got in line and took off through it. Gibbs watched from the sides. He was pleased with a few of the kids towards the front. One he recognized as the Darton girl. He smiled. Chelsea. He gazed around seeing Harley towards the middle. That little brat was not too far behind. Looking around Chelsea was near the front of the group close to the end. Looking back he saw Harley gain a quick time darting through and around target bags. He grinned. She had good judgment. Most of the kids were stuck in that area; you had to knock certain bags out to get past it. A lot of them rushed through it not caring to hit the targets as instructed. Going back to everyone else he studied the kids as they rushed through. All of them going for fast. What they didn't realize was that it wasn't about time. It was about efficacy, how well they did overall. As they finished he walked over to Ziva to discuss what they had seen. Back over with the teens. Harley heaved a sigh as she filled a cup with water from the cooler. She chugged it down. Chelsea ran up and slapped her on the back.

"Good job!" Harley chocked and coughed parts of the water back up. She smiled weakly and turned around.

"Thanks, you really breezed it though. I mean didn't you get in first?" Chelsea smiled but shook her head.

"Nah, second. But some of that stuff was way crazy." Harley nodded and the two laughed. Harley leaned back against the cooler preparing to talk to Chelsea for a bit longer. Chelsea however was pushed over before Harley could speak.

"Excuse me! I NEED to get some water and you are in my way." Those obnoxious red curls bounced towards Harley. She looked down at the little girl. Annie crossed her arms and huffed looking at Harley expecting her to get out of her way. Harley didn't budge. Annie's face scrunched up in irritation. Harley looked at her before speaking coolly.

"What? Do you need something?" Annie stomped her foot.

"I need to get some water." Harley blinked.

"And?" She shifted.

"Cooler is right here." She said tapping the huge jug. Annie hissed. By now Chelsea was standing and ready to tell her what was what. Harley leaned forward a bit resting her hand on Chelsea's shoulder lightly. The girls exchanged a look. Harley looked back to Annie.

"What are you waiting for? Water's right here." She wrapped on the tap. Annie glared but snatched a cup and filled it anyway. Harley smiled.

"See? It's not hard Ann." The little girl whipped around.

"That's Annie to you." She snapped. Harley made a mock surprised face.

"Oh well pardon me Ann…I mean Annie. And don't you want to say something to my friend?" She motioned to Chelsea. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"What would I wanna say to her?" She spat. Chelsea stepped forward.

"Well you could start with sorry for pushing you over MAM'." Annie started to turn pink. Chelsea blinked in surprise.

"Or not, we might wanna watch this one Harley. She's changing colors. She could be the mini-she hulk." Harley tried to stifle a laugh. Annie was red by now. She snarled.

"You two better watch yourselves! Nobody messes with ME!" She turned around and stalked off. The two older girls exchanged looks before breaking down laughing. Truth be told they would never be mean to a little girl but one like that, well frankly they deserved it but the two would have ignored her but she threw attitude with Gibbs. And as she, and anyone else who tested the ex-marine was about to learn. Harley was very protective of family…and apparently platoon leaders as well.

* * *

Meh...well here ya go. And no this won't be that last of Annie (unfortunatly). Don't forget the contest post your replys in your reviews and leave your e-mail. Don't forget the reviews either:D Love you guys! Later.  



End file.
